powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Spirit Strike
'Power Rangers Spirit Strike '''is the first season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was succeeded by Power Rangers Jurassic Bite. It was created by Galactinon as the 1st season. It contains some elements from Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger, and Digimon Adventure. Plot Five people (young adults, not teenagers) from five different planets find five of twenty animal spirits to become Spirit Strike Power Rangers to stop the evil Emperor Shirax from destroying the Core, a gigantic ancient item that keeps the universe in balance. Without the Core, which created the animal spirits, the universe would cease to exist, making way for Shirax to create a new universe where he is in control. Characters Spirit Strike Rangers Extra Spirit Strike Rangers Allies * Naoro * Pyro the Dragon Spirit * Lightspeed the Pegasus Spirit * Fang the Wolf Spirit * Zeus the Griffin Spirit * Nightshade the Panther Spirit * Jetstriek the Falcon Spirit * Deathlash the Shark Spirit * Charmer the Snake Spirit * Echo the Bat Spirit * Landquake the Elephant Spirit * Master Poisor * Ryou * Auxillary Spirits * Jennifer Henderson Gender Variation Villains *Emperor Shirax *Jilderon *Shith *Lightbreaker *Rando *Helia Monstrobots *Ice Bot *Sound Bot *Energy Bot *Light Bot *Gear Bot *Chemist Bot *Lava Bot *Crater Bot *Crystal Bot *Calhodte Bot *Elastic Bot *Tree Bot *Claw Bot *Drill Bot *Jet Bot *Superstrength Bot *Laser Bot *Teleportation Bot *Metal Bot *Lightning Bot *Sword Bot *Saw Bot *Sporty Bot *Astro Bot *Car Bot *Trap Bot *Virus Bot *Magic Bot *Mimic Bot *Shapeshift Bot Arsenal * Spirit Gauntlet Morpher * Falcon Shot Morpher * Elephant Launcher Morpher * Ultimate Spirit Armor: Each ranger can access a spirit specific coding of armor using the Armor Chips. Armor Chips are access through full spirit power. * Spirit Saber * Spirit Saber Gun Mode *Spirit Sword ◆ *Spirit Staff ◆ *Spirit Blades ◆ *Spirit Claw ◆ *Spirit Axe ◆ *Spirit Shield ◆ *Spirit Fan ◆ *Cannon Striker ◆◆◆◆◆ *Cannon Crusher ◆◆◆ *Cannon Destroyer ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Dragon Spirit Zord ◆ *Pegasus Spirit Zord ◆ *Griffin Spirit Zord ◆ *Green Wolf Spirit Zord ◆ *Panther Spirit Zord ◆ *Golden Falcon Spirit Zord ◆ *Great White Spirit Zord ◆ *Snake Spirit Zord ◆ *Bat Spirit Zord ◆ *Elephant Spirit Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *Grizzly Spirit Zord ❖ *Lion Spirit Zord ❖ *Narwhal Spirit Zord ❖ *Fox Spirit Zord ❖ *Cheetah Spirit Zord ❖ *Rhino Spirit Zord ❖ *Pangolin Spirit Zord ❖ *Ram Spirit Zord ❖ *Turtle Spirit Zord ❖ *Tyrannosaurus Carrier Zord ❖ Super Zords *Ultimate Dragon Spirit Zord ✶ *Ultimate Pegasus Spirit Zord ✶ *Ultimate Wolf Spirit Zord ✶ *Ultimate Griffin Spirit Zord ✶ *Ultimate Panther Spirit Zord ✶ Megazords *Spirit Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Angel Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Cannon Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Stretch Mode ◆◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Blade Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ *Spirit Megazord Hurricane Mode ◆◆◆◆❖ ** Spirit Megazord Shield Mode ◆❖◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Drill Mode ◆◆◆◆❖ *Spirit Megazord Bazooka Mode ◆◆❖◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Speed Mode ❖◆◆◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Spike Mode ◆◆❖◆◆ ** Spirit Megazord Armor Mode ◆◆◆❖◆ ** Spirit Megazord Hammer Mode ◆◆❖◆◆ *Spirit Megazord Mace Mode ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Sky Strike Megazord ◆ * Aura Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Lightning Megazord ❖❖❖❖❖ * Speed Spirit Megazord ❖◆◆◆ * Master Megazord ◆ * Speed Master Megazord ◆◆◆◆ * Super Spirit Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Spirit Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Spirit Megazord ✶✶✶✶✶ Episodes * Episode 1: Throughout the Universe Part 1 (Luke, Silver, and Zith debut) * Episode 2: Throughout the Universe Part 2 (Raea debuts) * Episode 3: Throughout the Universe Part 3 (Ajax debuts) * Episode 4: Sensei (Master Elephiene debuts) * Episode 5: Books * Episode 6: Nothing * Episode 7: Cushion * Episode 8: Time * Episode 9: Play * Episode 10: Technology * Episode 11: Background Part 1 * Episode 12: Background Part 2 * Episode 13: Masks * Episode 14: Truth (Luke reveals that he is a girl named Cassidy Jones) * Episode 15: Reveal (Jennifer was actually Soldier 82754 in disguise) * Episode 16: Betrayal (Soldier 82754 betrays Shirax and renames himself Jackson) * Episode 17: Bond (Jackson bonds with the Falcon Spirit and becomes the Gold Ranger) * Episode 18: Home * Episode 19: View * Episode 20: Eye * Episode 21: Fire * Episode 22: Glass * Episode 23: Robot * Episode 24: Dawn * Episode 25: Dusk * Episode 26: Tribe (Shae debuts) * Episode 27: Colors * Episode 28: Bite * Episode 29: Poison (Brady debuts, Master Poisor is his father) * Episode 30: Enough (Shirax kills Shith and Helia) * Episode 31: Assault * Episode 32: Armor * Episode 33: Fragile * Episode 34: Sonic (Jonhar debuts) * Episode 35: Illness * Episode 36: Shock * Episode 37: Road * Episode 38: Acceptance (Ryou dies, Naoro is presumed dead) * Episode 39: Justice * Episode 40: Tusk (Master Elephiene becomes White Ranger) * Episode 41: Fly (Jilderon is killed by Georgia) * Episode 42: Return (Naoro is declared alive and comes back to the team) * Episode 43: Under (Shirax finds the core) * Episode 44: The Mission Part 1 * Episode 45: The Mission Part 2 (Cassidy kills Rando) * Episode 46: The Mission Part 3 (Jackson sacrifices himself for the team) * Episode 47: The Mission Part 4 (The Rangers kill Lightbreaker) * Final Episode: The Mission Part 5 (Emperor Shirax is killed by the Ranger) Notes * This is the first season to have a male Red, Yellow and Black and a female Blue and Green ranger. * This is the first season to have female Blue and Light Blue rangers. * This is the first season to not have a pink ranger. * This is the first season to have Gold and Silver Rangers in the same season. * This is the first season to have a Black Ranger take the place of a Pink Ranger. * This is the first season to have a total of ten rangers. * This is the first season to feature alien Rangers. * This is the first season to have a male ranger be a female ranger in disguise. * This is the first season to have a female Red Ranger. * This is the first season to have a male Violet Ranger. * This is the first season to have a mentor become a ranger. * This is the first season to have the same number of male and female rangers. Category:Galactinon Category:Series